Confusion in Konoha
by the-muffinator78
Summary: Its high school and Kiba is having a rough day. Hinata won't realize all the signs Kiba is giving her and Naruto is still a cocky jerk.
1. Konoha High

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Kiba liked Hinata, Hinata liked Naruto. How was this going to work? Teammates Hinata and Kiba had been friends since their pre-school years. But after a while Kiba started to have a grade-school crush on Hinata. But that simple grade-school crush turned into a junior high school crush and then a high school crush. So now we have the loud mouthed, cocky dog boy, Kiba Inuzuka and the shy, delicate, feeble Hinata Hyuuga trying to survive high school.

Hinata and Kiba both went to Konoha High along with other jonin Naruto Uzamaki, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara. But back to Hinata and Kiba. Kiba had been trying to tell Hinata about this crush for years, but around Hinata he wasn't himself. He was protective, polite, and caring, a true gentleman. But around others he was his normal cocky, obnoxious self.

So, it's a normal school day and Kiba went to Hinata's house to escort her to school (like I said, a true gentleman). Kiba knocked on the door and Hinata came to the door. "Ok, Hinata, ready for school?" Kiba asked in a cheerful voice. "Ok, I'm gonna ask her, I know it, I know it" Kiba said to himself. "Alright Kiba, I'm ready" said Hinata as she skipped out the door in her school girl uniform. They didn't have to wear uniforms, but Hinata liked them.

Kiba and Hinata walked down the road. "Hey, Hinata?" "What is it Kiba?" "W-well, I sorta kinda have a question to…." "HEY HINATA, WHATCHA DOIN WITH THAT LOSER OF A JONIN??" Naruto obnoxiously yelled from the bus stop. Hinata ran over to Naruto and started blushing. "Man, when will Hinata realize that that stuck-up jerk, who doesn't even notice the signs she's giving him, doesn't even know she's alive?" He started kicking the dirt and looking around at everyone. He was just left standing there all alone.

a rank of ninja

PLEASE REVIEW!! Please…. Just a little one, just a "Good job, keep writing!" or a "Grr, I hated that… grrr!"


	2. More confusion

Ok, the next chap of Confusion is up! Are you ready? Ok, Ok. Read on peoples!

Now all the jonin were at school in class. Hinata and Kiba had the same 6 periods so he had time to think of a subtle way to ask Hinata out. But Naruto was also in those classes so that sometimes caused trouble. He stared at Hinata's short wavy brown hair. He started doodling in his notebook. "Excuse me, Mr. Inuzuka; do you have something to show to the class?" The teacher asked in a stern voice. "Umm… no, I'm just taking notes on your wonderful lecture about... about, cats?" Kiba blurted out without thinking. "Mr. Inuzuka, may I see you outside please?" The teacher said. "Well, I guess I'm goin anyway even if I said no, so take me away, Mr. Izumi." Mr. Izumi grabbed Kiba by the ear and dragged him outside of the classroom. After first period was over Kiba jogged over to where Hinata was supposed to meet Kiba. But Hinata wasn't there. Kiba ran over to the cafeteria and stopped dead in his tracks.

Naruto was with Hinata but Hinata didn't look happy. Naruto was yelling at Hinata in an angry, dissatisfied tone. He shoved Hinata against the wall and started to walk away. Naruto walked up to Kiba, which was a bad move on Naruto's part. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, big fella, if you think you can talk to a lady like that and just walk away, you got another thing comin" Kiba blocking Naruto from coming through. "Shut up dog boy and mind your own business" "Well, as of right now, this is my business." Kiba said and looked right into Naruto's eyes. Kiba stare could scare even Orochimaru. Naruto got freaked and started backing off until he reached the door, and ran out. Hinata glared over at Kiba and ran off to find Naruto.

"After all that, Hinata still went after that stupid Uzamaki kid!" Kiba yelled at himself. He was now sitting outside with Akamaru around his doghouse. The sun was going down and the sunset looked so pretty when you stood on Akamaru's doghouse. They were building new apartments behind Kiba's house so the noise kept them up. "I can't believe Hinata still likes Naruto!" Kiba yelled again. Kiba heard a creaking noise coming from their backyard fence. Kiba kept his hand on his kunai but left it in his pocket.

What did ya think? Please Review!! It would make Akamaru a very happy puppy. Puppy dog eyes For the puppies people, for the puppies.


	3. Blonde Hair

Yay more chaps! Oh yeah, sorry my chapters are so short!! I guess I just get lazy…

A young lady with blonde hair in messy buns and a beautiful fan behind her back crept into the yard. "Stop beating yourself up, we can hear over in our apartment!" The young sand ninja wiped her eyes. "I haven't seen you since the Chunin Exams." Kiba said as he stared at the ground. Temari was the name of this sand ninja. Temari walked over to Akamaru and pet him on the head. "You have a very cute dog." Temari stroked the small, white dog on the head. "Thanks" Kiba said. He was still trying to get over the fact that after all he did, Hinata didn't have any feelings for him. "You've changed since the exams." Kiba said as he finally stopped staring at the dirt and looked up at Temari. "Really, like in what way?" Temari asked. "Well, remember that big mole you had on your face, well that's gone, that's good" "Kiba, I swear…" "Just kidding, just kidding!" Kiba said as they smiled at each other.

Now, Kiba was making small steps to recovery. But the next day at school Kiba went to Hinata's house to accompany her to school (still a gentleman). Kiba knocked on the door and waited for an answer. No answer. He knocked again, this time Hinata's father came to the door. "Hello, Kiba, Hinata already went to school with that Uzamaki fellow." Hinata's father said. "Well, thank you anyway, Mr. Hyuuga, have a nice day." Kiba said. He walked down the driveway, alone again.

Kiba had something about pride. He believed in self-respect. He thought Hinata could've at least said something to him. "Maybe Temari would like a walk to school." Kiba said to himself as he jogged to Temari's apartment. He knocked on the door. Gaara, one of Temari's brothers, had answered the door. "Hello, sir, do you need something?" Gaara asked Kiba. "Yes, I was wondering if Temari would like a walk to school, I believe that she is going to Konoha High for the time that she is staying in the village of Konohagakure?" "Yes Temari is attending that school for now; I'll go get her now."

Gaara walked into their cramped kitchen and told Temari Kiba was here for her and she ran over to the door. "What are you doing here?" Temari asked. "I'm here to take you to school," "I wouldn't like a young sand ninja walking around these parts of Konoha alone, now would I?" "So c'mon we're gonna miss the bus" Kiba said as he gestured to Temari to hurry up.

Ok, how'd ya like that one? Please tell me if you have questions or anything like that. C'mon people I'm desperate for a review! Pretty, Pretty Please with sugar on top?


	4. Girls and Ramen

Yet another Chap! I'm not gonna say anything this time, cuz I don't have anything to say and my hands hurt, so READ!

They finally got out the door and onto the streets. Kiba didn't live in the greatest part of the village, so it was a good idea to walk together. "So what is this about you and Hinata?" Temari asked trying not to seem curious. "Well, it... it's… complicated" Kiba said. Temari decided not to talk about Hinata with Kiba so she changed the subject. "So, I haven't seen anyone since the exams, has anyone drastically changed?" "Hmmm…. I guess not, Naruto, well let's skip him… Oh yeah, Neji let his hair grow, he looks like a hippie to me, but if he likes it I guess its ok." Temari laughed at that one.

It was only 4th period and Kiba hadn't even looked at Hinata. He was doodling new pictures in his notebook. Temari's fan, Temari's hair, Temari's smile. He was definitely on the road to recovery. Actually I think he's way past that road and drivin down a new one. He met up with Temari in the cafeteria. "Aw man, I forgot my lunch!" Temari said as she rustled through her book bag. "Its alright, I got some for you, I always pack five sandwiches and a couple snacks" Temari stared in amazement as she watched Kiba stuff two turkey sandwiches into his mouth. "I left three sandwiches for you and some cookies." Kiba told Temari with a cute little grin on his face. "Thank you so much, Kiba, but I only need one sandwich." Temari said. "Hey, Temari, do you think you wanna, umm… do you think you w-wanna go get some r-ramen with me sometime?" Kiba closed his eyes as he waited for an answer.

"Sure Kiba, that sounds great, meet you at Ichiraku Ramen Shop at 6:00 tomorrow, ok?" Temari said as she walked over to the trash can with a half eaten sandwich. Kiba jumped on the table and started howling and dancing. He was back to his normal self.

It was 5:45 on Friday and Kiba was in his room trying to find what to wear. He finally decided on a nice button up dress shirt and some khakis. He looked nice without his normal hood and jacket (yes, he still had that filthy jacket in high school). "Ok, Ma, I'm goin on that da… social outing with my friend now, see ya!" Kiba yelled from the door. "Alright Kiba, be good and be back by eleven, ok?" "Got it, Ma, see ya at eleven!"


End file.
